It Isn't Stalking If
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: When a narcoleptic Psycho-analyzes the pretty boy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know what I was thinking. Just that it was supposed to be an innocent first meeting. I** _ **really**_ **shouldn't write at 2am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.**

 **Its Not Stalking If...**

* * *

The door swung open, slamming against the railing with an ear shattering clang. Hiyori hurled herself at the panicking boy balanced at the edge of the balcony, her hands found his face and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't do it!" She screamed at him, her warm eyes boring into his bewildered blue ones. "I understand life is hard but you have so much to live for! You can't just throw it all away like that!"

Her anti-suicide speech over she began panting. Her lungs burned from lack of air, heart thudding against her chest from running up fourteen flights of stairs to catch up to this stupid blue eyed boy about to throw it all away.

The silence stretched on for a couple of minutes while she caught her breath, the boy stayed frozen in a half seated position, held up barely by her surprisingly strong hold on his face. Pages fluttered in the breeze and her eyes focused on his odd blue ones, her neck grew warm at the proximity. Then he opened his mouth and squeaked.

"Are you...stalking me?"

"Uhhh…"

A loud thud made them both jump and turn their heads to look at the door which had swung shut. Hiyori sighed in relief and hastily put some distance between herself and the boy, which honestly wasn't much, this balcony could probably hold three people comfortably, if they didn't move around much. Her gaze shifted to the boy who was still staring at the door, his shoulders hunched and eyes dim in apparent defeat. His mouth puckered into an exaggerated pout before it shifted back to her.

"You let the door close." He stated matter-of-factly but his eyes were accusing.

"That's not important!" she insisted, a hand on her hip, bending down to glare at his seated form.

"I had to stop you."

"Stop me?"

"Yes! I get that you're depressed. But suicide will solve nothing!"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"I saw you and Tenjin-san. You seemed upset."

"And you followed me?"

 _Now that he put it that way…._

"W-well! What was I supposed to do! You looked so upset and then you just...I mean you're on the fourteenth floor of this building! A sealed off floor!"

"Yes?"

"..."

"I'm not here to...jump off ya'know."

"What?" Hiyori blinked in confusion. "Then why?"

Her gaze fell to the book lying next to his tacky brown boots. _Ugly boots. Well he's already commited fashion suicide so…_

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"But...you seemed too tired that day in the infirmary a-and you had bruises on your arm last week. And you were...drunk that one time."

"Hungover….not drunk." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I've never been drunk in class."

"Oh...and the bruises?"

"Took a bad fall."

"So...why are you stalking me?"

"I'm _NOT_ stalking you!" Hiyori bristled. "Well since you're obviously not depressed enough to jump off this place I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah good luck with _that_."

Something in the way he said it froze her in her tracks, wide eyes turned to stare at the boy who looked at her with a mix of amusement and irritation.

She looked back at the door that opened outwards and with dawning horror realised that the handle was missing and the rusty metal door was technically sealed shut till someone shoved it open from the inside.

 _No! Nonononoooo_

"Don't worry!" The boy drawled out, "Yukine will be here if I'm not back in a few hours."

" _FEW HOURS_?"

She didn't mean to shriek, really she didn't. But she did just technically admit to a random stranger that she had been stalking him. Even if it was for a heroic purpose of saving his life.

"Fuck! Will you relax?" The boy rubbed his neck slowly, averting his gaze and fixing it on his book.

"What are you even _doing_ here?"

"Studying. No one disturbs me here...well no one disturb- _ed_ me here before you showed up."

"To save your _life!"_

"Which doesn't need saving!"

"You looked depressed! What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm _not_ depressed!"

"Well then you've got a depressing aura about you."

"Can't you just call someone and _leave?"_

"I don't have my phone. You call someone."

"I don't have mine."

"What? Why?!"

"Hey I said no disturbance!" the boy crowed at her, "why don't _you_ have _yours?_ "

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I prioritise human life over my _book-bag!_ " she huffed.

"Listen…" Hiyori took a deep calming breath, a pleasant fragrance filling her nostrils, something like pine mixed with a subtle musk and the chilled air. She resolved to be polite, she was not going to stoop this low, it was unbecoming. "Senpai…"

"Ah finally some respect." The boy grinned at her and she immediately revoked the privilege.

"Never mind."

* * *

Hiyori didn't know how long it'd been, she wasn't good at reading the sun and her only company was a guy she didn't exactly want to deal with right now. But she was certain of it. He had seemed upset, she hadn't really been stalking him, she only felt somewhat concerned.

"So you're...really not depressed?" She asked carefully.

"You seem disappointed." The blue eyed boy mumbled. His focus set on the page in front of him. Hair falling in his face.

"No…"

 _Well she did just spend an awful lot of time on her do-something-nice-daily project for the day_. Clearly a waste.

"So...what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna study." He leaned back against the wall, legs folded under him as he finished tying his jersey jacket around his waist. "you can do whatever you want." He spread out his arms as though the tiny balcony were a large hall and Hiyori stumble back in the little space to avoid his limbs. Her gaze lingered unnecessarily on his shirt, somewhat stained but clean enough, with the jacket off the pleasant smell was stronger and she realized it was him.

 _Jerk,_ she mumbled silently and sat down next to him.

* * *

"So...umm…" She cleared her throat. It had been fifteen minutes and she was certain she could have parted the awkwardness with her finger as if it were warmed gooey butter. "Yatty-s-"

"Yato."

" _Yato_?"

He cocked his head at her with a scowl, eyes boring into hers. She could've sworn Kofuku called him Yatty...but then again that was Kofuku.

"Who names their kid _Yatty_?"

"Well, who names their kid _Yato_?" She shot back.

"What can I say? My father's a moron."

He turned back to his book, glaring at the page as though he could intimidate the words into being learnt.

Rude, brash, no respect for his elders, hair too messy to be styled and a typical delinquent fashion sense. The guy exuded the troubled teen vibe. If anything who wore brown _boots_ with black _track pants_! Hiyori kicked out her legs awkwardly. She considered not talking but she was raised to be polite. Unlike a certain male in a tracksuit

"Mine is-"

"Ikki Hiyori." He cut her off "Yeah I know."

"You do?"

"You're friends with Veena. Yeah I know." He mumbled absently, she leaned forward and gazed at his face. His eyes flickered to her face so fast she wouldn't have caught it had they not been so bright.

"You know Veena-senpai?" His cheeks flushed a bit and she chewed her lip, a frown on her face. Something Tsugu and Aiha from the Humanities section had told her triggered in her memory. Something about the graceful blonde senior and Yato being in a love-hate relationship. Honestly she couldn't see it, but then again, she could. It slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Are you two dating?"

Yato choked on air, his head snapped back so fast his neck cracked audibly, horrified eyes fixed themselves on her, his jaw hanging open, _he looks like a fish_ , Hiyori thought absurdly.

 _An attractive fish._

"What the fu-" he sputtered, suddenly far more animated than he'd ever been in front of her. "Do I _look_ like someone who'd date _that_ Psycho Stripper?"

Brown eyes blinked once, twice, nervousness settling in her gut all over again. This guy was _very_ rude. Veena-senpai had been nothing but cordial with Hiyori. So what if she was unbelievably attractive. Then again he was being particularly defensive.

"Ye-es?"

" _No_!"

He snapped in disbelief and she pursed her lips.

"Shit! I'm not dating her." Yato huffed angrily.

"That skank's got her claws buried deep in Kazuma already anyway." Hiyori considered his words carefully. She knew about Kazuma-senpai. He was the guy she usually saw hanging around with Yato.

 _Scratch that, he's the only guy who she ever saw with Yato._

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

He seemed bewildered again, Hiyori noticed that seemed to be his stock expression, aside from the gloomy depressed hundred yard stare.

"Are you jealous of Veena-senpai?"

"... Eh?"

Also _thick_ as hell. She bristled uncomfortably.

"I mean are you...gay?"

" _O-okay_..." He said after a beat, giving the word one syllable too many. "Listen Crazy Lady, I have a big test the day-after-tomorrow, okay?" He said slowly, his voice lilting as if he were talking to a four year old. "If I don't get a good grade on that I'm screwed. I won't get into that college I want to go to. So I really need to study now."

He eyed her warily for a few seconds and turned back to his book. _So he wasn't planning on ditching studies...that was a good sign._

Barely a moment passed before she spoke up again.

"Do you want any help?"

He let out a sigh.

"No I'm good."

"Okay…"

"How long before your friend comes looking for you?"

"Maybe two hours."

She felt her stomach drop. Two more hours with this guy would be nothing but hell. And he said maybe! _Maybe!_

"Maybe?"

"Hey Yato?"

"What?"

"So you weren't gonna jump?" Her voice sounded horrifyingly hopeful to her own ears. "Like...not even a little."

"I'm not suicidal."

"Okay." She deflated, a frown tugged at the corner of her lips and she looked out at the sun setting behind the tall buildings that lined the horizon.

Her gaze fell back to the boy; his tall, lanky frame slouched over his book, legs crossed under him. One elbow propped on his knee with the hand fisted under his chin, thumb pressed against his lips in concentration while the other held the book by its spine. Hiyori could never hold a book open by the spine, she tried several times but she never could.

She wondered if he noticed her staring, though in her defense there wasn't much else she could do. So she continued to study him.

Yato was fairly attractive, she noted. His features were definitely above average -somewhat feminine even - nothing like her beloved Tomoe-sama.

His high cheekbones, pointed chin and curved sharp nose weren't manly and neither were those eyes. They were hooded but large and so blue they looked even bigger. His eyes were what made him look striking, every other feature was subdued to compliment the glaring quality of his eyes, balancing it out into making him look oddly attractive. His dark hair created a striking contrast with them, much of it pulled back into a tiny ponytail. She felt envy curl in her gut when she realized it was probably softer than hers despite not needing nearly as many products as she did just to look human each morning.

 _Seriously! This guy looked like he just rolled out of bed and she liked it. For lack of a better word, Yato was the quintessential pretty boy._

The red glow of the setting sun seemed to make him look prettier still and Hiyori shuffled awkwardly yet again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rubbed at the bare skin between her capris and the boots.

She resisted the urge to fidget. Her stomach rolled pleasantly when a breeze blew whatever perfume or aftershave he used her way. Her face grew warm again and she giggled. _Nervous_.

"Hey Ya-"

She heard him let out his breath in a loud whoosh. Before she could blink he'd slapped his hand on her lips, her vision was filled with dark hair and porcelain skin. Long, dark lashes brushed against the bridge of her nose. His fingers were icy against her heated skin. She sat frozen. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she realized she had stopped breathing.

When he opened his eyes, without moving an inch she forgot to breathe all over again. Electric blue eyes glared at her past the dark hair falling in his face, somehow even brighter against his red tinted cheeks. He looked straight into her own. _Plain brown- Hiyori thought sullenly._

His smooth voice wrapped itself around her when he finally, _finally_ , spoke. Cutting through the tense atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. She shivered.

"Be quite."

His words were barely above a whisper, almost a request however the intensity in his gaze made it clear it was anything but. She nodded numbly. His hand still pressed to her mouth he smirked before pulling away.

"There's a good girl!"

"Now breathe."

Chuckling he turned back to his book, a smug smile still lingering on his lips. She watched his eyes flit across the words silently. His hand, the one he'd pressed to her mouth was back in a fist against his chin, thumb pressed to his lower lip.

It took just a second but Hiyori could have sworn it happened in slow motion. His lips parted under his thumb, a flash of teeth and the tip of his tongue peeked past barely brushing against the digit. She squeaked as her stomach flipped and her ears burned red.

Fortunately for her, he chose to ignore her sudden _(but no longer surprising)_ outburst and turned the page to the next topic.

The tension had already been high but now she was very aware of his smell _(Hiyori swore she'd find that deodorant or aftershave or whatever the hell it was!)_ as it wound itself around her. She took in a shaky breath and glanced back at him.

 _He kissed her._

Well technically he had kissed his own hand but he'd done it anyway. Just because she was bothering him.

 _Who the hell even does that?_

She felt her lips stretch, peeling back over her teeth, her frown morphed into a grimace then to an uncharacteristic grin. She eyed Yato from her peripheral; he pointedly ignored her and bit down on his thumb in concentration. Her stomach flipped happily.

 _So he thought he had silenced her?_

She leaned back and stretched her legs out in front of her. Rolling her shoulders she extended her arms over her head, locking her fingers and her back popped.  
"Ya'know…" She began and smirked when his eyes snapped back to her

Two could play the same game.

"...Intimacy issues do happen to be one of the symptoms of depression."

"Hiyori Ikki…" He growled, _(how did he make it sound so dirty Hiyori would never know)_ brows furrowed, a crooked grin split his face, making him look somewhat deranged.

"I'm gonna fucking push you off." His gaze flickered between her eyes and mouth and she tried desperately to school her expression, her innocent smile cracked into a smirk for just a second but the spark in his eyes made it clear that he caught it.

"Yes." She replied, her voice sickeningly sweet, just like her smile. "In fact you seem to be displaying homicidal tendencies to-" he cut her off again. His hands gripping her face, he pushed her back, his tongue slipped past her teeth before the kiss even began.

Hiyori felt her breath rush out in a gasp as teeth clicked together painfully. His fingers caught in her hair, sharply jerking her head back till it bumped into the wall. She hissed into his mouth and retaliated by tugging at his hair, which she found was in fact unbelievably soft.

He broke the kiss and she dragged in a shaky breath, trying to fill her burning lungs. His book slipped off his lap when he moved. Fluidly swinging one leg over her, effectively trapping her under him. His teeth scraped against her jaw and she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"...which, as I was saying-" her voice came out in a breathless gasp when his thumb pressed down on the pulse pounding in her neck. "-is also a sign of depression."

He growled against her throat, his wet lips moved, hot breath fanning against her skin.

"Say one more word and I swear…"He trailed off but the warning was clear. His knee pressed against her inner thigh and he bit down on her neck.

"Oh but you see." The brunette giggled past a moan, egging him on, "denial is a part of it too."

Ikki Hiyori never lost. And if this blue eyed boy thought she would go down easy? Well...guess this day wasn't such a waste after all.

"You're gonna eat your words, Hiyori."

She tangled her fingers in his hair, nails digging in his scalp as she pulled him away from her neck to claim his mouth for herself.

 _"Bring it on!"_

* * *

 _ **This**_ **...was supposed to be innocent! What am I even doing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you there might be more parts. I wanted to make a long fic out of this but since I'm usually unable to finished multi chapter stories I'm going to stick to one-shot chapters that can stand alone but are inter connected. That said, cliffhangers are gonna be rare. Also I realised that last chapter I accidentally tagged it High School AU when its actually a college AU. My bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cafeteria Conversations**

* * *

"This is such a mess…" Hiyori groaned, tugging slightly at the collar of her turtle neck shirt. The heat wouldn't have bothered her nearly as much had she worn something else, not that she could, not with the bruises that littered her pale skin since the day before. A worn out text book clutched to her chest, she stalked down the halls of the engineering block for the third time in thirty minutes. Her brows were pulled together in frustration and she could feel the telltale heaviness of an oncoming headache.

She had never really been to this block of her college. At least not for longer than a few minutes while Yama chatted up her _(future)_ boyfriend. Even then, she would stick to standing outside and waiting for the girl to be done with her daily quota of flirting.

In retrospect, she should have left the book where'd he'd forgotten it. He'd probably even gone back to retrieve it when he realised it was missing. Her cheeks flushed at the memory from the evening before the last. She wasn't exactly sure why she had allowed the situation to get so out of hand but it had. The book in her arms felt heavy, and she wasn't sure if she could really face him if she did, in fact, find him.

Like it wasn't embarrassing enough that she had basically thrown herself at a complete stranger, she had also made off with his textbook.

One he had been studying from for a test that very day. Hiyori whimpered and the students scattered in the halls looked at her in confusion. Maybe if she found him before classes started he could do some last minute reading before his test.

"I feel horrible!" She muttered to no one in particular, scanning the crowd for the familiar blue eyes and the mop of black hair. She found lots of black mops but no blue eyes.

Her face fell when the sharp bell rang, signalling the start of the first period. She was late for her own class and she had no idea what his schedule was. She realised with dawning horror that she probably wouldn't find him soon enough and his failure would be all her fault.

 _Well it was his fault first._ Her mind defended weakly. It didn't matter who started it, she shouldn't have picked up his book after the little blonde boy had barged in on them. He'd scowled at Yato for a moment before his face flushed redder than the girl thought possible. Then he'd just grabbed the older boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him off while yelling about perverted old farts. Yato probably hadn't realised that his book was still lying there next to Hiyori's leg, while he kicked and screamed about how _she started it._

Once the shock gave way to shame and embarrassment she had dusted her jeans silently, picked up his book with all intention of returning it the next day _(and none to do with scribbling horrible insults in it for him)._

And then she had gone and forgotten all about it.

That was one of the issues with her condition, she always ended up forgetting things. Sometimes it felt like she was living in a daydream; everything would be fine but then the world would distort itself around her, wrapping her in a comforting haze and then she'd blink back to reality.

That's usually when the anxiousness would settle in.

A body bumped into her from behind, and she lurched forward, heart thudding in her chest painfully, she barely felt the grip on her arm that stopped her from kissing the tiled floor.

"Are you okay?"

The voice was low and comforting, easing her out of her daze, she struggled to keep her knees locked under her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at her savior.

Green eyes blinked at her from behind rectangular glasses, face pulled in a concerned frown, his other arm raised but not yet touching to support her in case she fell again.

"I'm fine, Kazuma-kun." She smiled brightly, swallowing her anxiety. "Just panicked a little."

He smiled at her warmly and gave her a curious look.

"Are you lost?"

Hiyori blinked and then shook her head rapidly.

"No. No! I was looking for someone." She watched his brows crawl up and mouth open in a silent 'oh'.

"Do you need any assistance?"

 _Here he was, so cordial and formal and well behaved. And he was friends with that mannerless freak? Truly an odd pair._

"Uhh yes actually." She beamed at him, holding the text book out to him with her head bowed in gratitude _(and exhaustion)._

"I believe this belongs to your friend."

Kazuma took the book from her hands gently, ( _why is he always so careful? She wondered)_ , he flipped open the book and his eyes flashed with recognition. Glancing up at her he gave her an odd look.

"This is Yato's."

She couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement so she simply nodded. His eyebrows shot up into his hair, dread coiled in her gut.

"Wait...are you Ikki Hiyori?"

* * *

"You sure you're okay Hiyori?" Ami asked, voice laced with concern. "You seemed really flushed in the morning."

Hiyori just waved awkwardly at the girls leaning over her desk. She did get most of the class to come up with an excuse for the third degree her friends were going to give her.

"Yes, I was late and had to run all the way to class." Which honestly wasn't a lie. She was already running late when she met up with Kazuma-kun and had literally bolted screaming something about missing her lecture. Not only had she ended up five minutes late anyway she had also been panting and dry heaving when she finally got to her class.

"You don't usually sleep in Hiyo-chan." Ami looked somewhat worried. They had been friends since middle school and the two girls knew Hiyori better than she would have liked.

"Though I guess that's mostly because you keep falling asleep all the time anyway." Yama giggled, patting Hiyori's hair as if she were some silly child.

"Just some reading." Again not a lie, she had spent hours trying to figure out the chicken scratch that she assumed was Yato's handwriting. She'd given up, concluding it was some alien language and decided to just go look for the guy in the Engineering block.

"I probably shouldn't have stayed up so late." Hiyori giggled. "Sorry for worrying you two."

"Just look after yourself Hiyo!" Ami sighed. Yama fanned herself with her notebook and groaned at the heat. The temperature had shot up suddenly that day and Yama _was_ already easily irritable to begin with.

"Sheesh its like an oven in here." She turned to look at Hiyori in annoyance. "Why in the world are you wearing a turtleneck?!" She reached for the collar of the brunette's shirt to make her point but Hiyori yelped out in panic, gripping the collar, trying _(and failing)_ to fight off her blush.

She was however saved by the door sliding open. The tall bearded man walked in and roared at the class to settle down. Kuruha sensei was one of the few professors who _(with varying degrees of success)_ treated the college students more like unruly middle schoolers. He put on a gruff façade but everyone knew how easy he was to manipulate. Hiyori almost felt sorry for the man.

Her mind drifted back to her meeting with Kazuma-kun. He had known who she was. And he'd figured it out when Yato's name came up. _Does he know? Did that jerk tell him?_ Hiyori flushed at the thought. She hadn't thought about it before but now it gnawed at her. She didn't want to be labelled as the easy freshman. She knew Kazuma-kun wouldn't tell anyone, or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Yato on the other hand… she shivered at the thought.

She had to talk to him. She had to clear things up before word spread.

 _I wonder what he told him._

"Miss Ikki. Are you alright?" Kuruha-sensei's voice boomed out in the now silent class and Hiyori's flush spread down her collar covered neck. "You look flushed."

"Y-yes. I'm alright!"

 _This is all that jerk's fault!_

* * *

 _Of course he's easy to find when you aren't looking for him._

She spotted Yato across the cafeteria, sitting at the empty table, a coke in hand and a bag of chips lying untouched on the table, next to the elbow propping up his chin. He was fiddling with his phone. An old flip model Hiyori remembered her brother using back when she was starting high school.

She had never seen him in the cafeteria before then but then just shrugged.

"Well I guess this is it." She mumbled to herself. Hiyori hadn't felt up to the task of accompanying Yama on her daily visit to the Engineering wing. She honestly didn't want to run into either Yato or Kazuma-kun. But obviously the universe was against it.

Tossing the discarded wrapping into the trash bin she finished her meal. She picked up her book-bag and walked up to his table. He didn't seem to notice her when she kept her bag on the table top. His blue eyes fixed on the phone screen. The glow from the screen reflecting off his eyes making for an eerie effect. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, obviously distracted.

"Excuse me. Yato?"

It took him a moment to fully acknowledge her, but when he did his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hiyori?" He sounded genuinely surprised but his lips pulled back in a crooked grin. "How may I help you?" He said flipping his phone shut as she took a seat across from him.

"We need to talk." She stated gravely but his grin only widened.

"Are we breaking up already Hiyo-chan?"

"What?! No!"

"So we aren't breaking up then?" his grin slipped into an infuriating smirk.

"We aren't dating!" She nearly screeched at the boy who gave a light chuckle at her expense.

"You wound me Hiyori!" He grabbed his tee shirt in mock agony. Face burning in anger and embarrassment Hiyori glared at the boy who finally sighed, still smiling faintly.

"Okay...what is it then?"

"Well...first of all, did you get your book?"

"Yes, thank you by the way." she nodded at him faintly.

"So…" she rolled the words in her mouth, testing how they sounded before she spoke. "Did the test go okay?" She winced when her voice turned into a squeak at the end.

"It could've gone better." He answered plainly.

"So you'll get a passing grade at least right? I feel horrible about taking your book." Hiyori sighed. "I had meant to return it yesterday but I forgot."

"Hey what do you mean _passing grade_?!" He wailed haughtily, "I'm the great Yato! I did well. I _could_ have done better."

"I can see why your head is so big. Must be the ego."

He opened his mouth to retort when his phone buzzed loudly, immediately he flipped open the small blue phone and studied the text with oddly intense eyes. Hiyori caught the subtle change in his mood, corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile as he tapped out a reply. His gaze shifted back to her and he grinned again, this time more genuine.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens."

She nodded and looked down at her hands for a moment, unsure of how to approach the subject. She took in a breath to calm her nerves.

"I-"

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" He cut her off and she flushed, hunching in her seat. "Aren't you hot in that?"

"That's your fault!"

"Heh?" She clenched her teeth and refused to look up at his face.

"Y-you should…" Hiyori looked at her her hands fisted on her lap, face flushed. "I mean I…"

Yato waited patiently or maybe it was curiosity, his gaze fixed on her face, a brow cocked up but he remained silent and for that she was grateful.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Hiyori blurted out, scrunching her eyes shut in embarrassment, shoulders hunched further, clearly uncomfortable.

"Umm...okay?"

She opened one eye and peeked at him through the curtain of her bangs, his brows furrowed as he kept looking at her face in confusion.

"No!" She cried out. He flinched slightly and she flushed when the students on the right looked up at her in surprise before turning back to whatever they were doing. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it but didn't reach for it.

"I mean...I'm not the kind of girl who...ya'know…" she whined, hoping he would get the gist.

"I _really_ don't actually…" he trailed off into a nervous chuckle. His gaze flickered around the cafeteria and she wondered what the scene looked like to others. Intent on getting it over with she clenched her fists tight and gritted out in a harsh whisper.

"I don't go around making out with random people I just met."

"I noticed." And he's smirking at her in that infuriating way that makes her want to punch him in his pretty boy face.

"I don't…" she trailed off, not sure what to say to him. But he beat her to it anyway.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." His voice is surprisingly gentle and she feels just a little bit better.

But then this is Yato, so of course, he just had to ruin it.

"Welcome to the world of One Night Stands."

" _One night- what?!"_ She sputtered at him, livid and red faced.

"There was no one…" she halted in her cry and looked around, hair whipping around her shoulders before leaning down and whispering to him angrily. "There _was_ no one night stand! Nothing happened."

Her eyes focused on his face, taking in his shit eating grin and his infuriatingly bright eyes. He shrugged one shoulder and went back to sipping his coke.

"Okay."

She bristled at his tone but decided to drop the subject. She stood abruptly, around them eyes flickered to the pair when the chair scraped against the floor loudly. She straightened her back and sniffed at him, turning her back to him and stalking off to meet up with her classmates.

"You're a jerk."

"Bye Hiyori-chan!" She saw his reflection in the vending machine directly across from her, his arm extended in an exaggerated wave with a wide pasted on smile. Her cheeks burned and she buried her head in her shoulders.

"I'm going to Jungle Savate him some day. I swear on Tomoe-sama's name I'll do it."

* * *

 **Next** **chapter will be Yato centric and will most definitely involve my baby, Yukine! That may take some time though since I'm not very confident about my Yato POV. Besides that I did kinda fall sick anyway so typing out stories is a little** **difficult.**


End file.
